riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Zynthic
Adam Zynthic is an independent Pokémon Trainer who held sympathies for Team Galactic before it was destroyed. History Early Life Little is known of Adam's early life, as he prefers not to talk about it; however, given his relative unfamiliarity with places and Pokémon from certain regions and his references to a number of Pokémon native to Kalos, it is likely that he has at least visited that Region during his formative years. Life in Sinnoh In 2005, more than a decade before the main story of the RPG, Adam arrived in Sinnoh, walking along the coast from Sunnyshore City to Sangdem Town. After being gifted his Turtwig Wiggy by Professor Rowan, Adam wandered Sinnoh as a homeless transient. He eventually settled down near Eterna City, befriending and being taken in by various members of Team Galactic during his time there. As the conflict between Team Liberty and Team Rocket started to heat up and Team Galactic began to revert to its criminal ways, Adam left Sinnoh, seeking a new land untroubled by the war. Wanderings Seven years before the present day, Adam left Sinnoh to wander the world. Traveling first to Fiore and then to Almia, he tried his hand at being a Pokémon Ranger but quit for unknown reasons. He returned to Sinnoh in 2017, retracing his steps in the direction of his old hometown of Eterna City. After a battle with a shiny Murkrow in Eterna Forest, Adam went to visit Nova, only to discover the devastation left there by Envy. While grieving at the ruins, Adam was reunited with Jupiter, Commander of Team Galactic and the only known survivor of the Nova disaster. The two quarreled, with Adam wanting to help Jupiter rebuild while the Commander wanted nothing to do with her old team. The two parted ways, with Jupiter taking up the mantle of Eterna City Gym Leader in part to avoid Adam's persistent pestering. Adam, meanwhile, took to camping out in Eterna Forest with his Pokémon, making several failed attempts to capture Pokémon once favored by Team Galactic. While napping in the forest, Adam and a number of other Trainers in the area were kidnapped by Ghost-type Pokémon and taken to the Old Chateau, where they were coerced into doing battle with Miror B for the sake of his and the ghosts' entertainment. He was eventually rescued by Cyrus, former leader of Team Galactic, who dispatched him to The Alamo on a secret mission... Appearance and Personality Worn and homeless, Adam's already black hair is stained nearly brown with dust and dirt and grime and has become dry and stringy. He has dark azure eyes. Carried his belongings in a frayed haversack and occasionally a bindle. Originally wore a leather coat not unlike AZ's and olive cargo pants (though the pockets had enough holes that they might as well have been jeans for all they could carry); however, his original outfit was destroyed during the events at the Old Chateau, and he has since updated his ensemble. Prominently wears a Capture Styler on his belt from his days wandering Almia and Fiore before coming back to Sinnoh. An arrogant Trainer with a martyr complex, Adam looks down on others while simultaneously blaming them for his own shortcomings. Despite this, however, under ideal conditions he can mask his worse qualities with a facade of cultured sophistication. He was once offered a place in Team Galactic, but turned it down, claiming it was "not because of moral opposition, but because I don't want greatness." This excuse was most likely a lie, though it remains to be seen whether it was a lie Adam told only to Galactic or one he also told himself. Since returning to Sinnoh, Adam has proven to be stubbornly opinionated beyond reason, particularly when it comes to his goal of rebuilding Team Galactic. His loyalty to the organization is unquestionable, but at the same time it also blinds him to the practical matter of whether it should or even can be resurrected, and said loyalty is clearly more toward the idea of the organization rather than to its one known survivor. He also lacks patience, an ironic flaw considering his constant criticism of his Chimchar Charlie for the fire-monkey's own lack of patience. Despite his generally unpleasant nature, Adam has two qualities that are not completely offputting. Firstly, he genuinely cares about his Pokémon, their well-being being among the few things he would willingly sacrifice himself to maintain. Second, he solemnly respects self-chosen names, regardless of his opinion of the person themself. Pokémon Category:Trainers